


Sometimes I'm good (but when I'm bad, I'm even better)

by Wooshin_stan



Series: I'm after you (and now I can't let go) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Gangster!JB, JB shoots a lot of people, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism, probably, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooshin_stan/pseuds/Wooshin_stan
Summary: Title taken from Aerosmith's song 'Falling In Love (Is Hard On The Knees)'.First part of my new series 'I'm after you (and now I can't let go)', their title taken from Aerosmith's Magic Touch, which is an amazing song, you should definitely listen to it. Like now.
I wrote this to a ton of 80's and 90's songs, don't blame me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Aerosmith's song 'Falling In Love (Is Hard On The Knees)'.  
> First part of my new series 'I'm after you (and now I can't let go)', their title taken from Aerosmith's Magic Touch, which is an amazing song, you should definitely listen to it. Like now.
> 
> I wrote this to a ton of 80's and 90's songs, don't blame me.

Perhaps it excited him a bit too much... Jaebum's left hand on the back of his thigh, squeezing it roughly, his mouth on Mark's own neck, biting harshly into the tender flesh. He felt the prickling pain mixing with lust-filled pleasure as he arched his back, pressing his body closer to Jaebum's own. His own arms were around the man's neck, holding his head in place as Jaebum violently disrupted more and more blood vessels under his skin, marked him a bit more. However, the thing that aroused him the most was the sight of Jaebum's right arm stretched out, his index finger ocassionally pressing the gun's trigger, sending another man into the death's arms. The scent of fresh blood, their last screams and tears before the end, the power he knew Jaebum held, even when he didn't have a gun on him. It was all a bit too much, yet just right.

He moaned, bringing Jaebum's eyes to lock with his. There was the slightly crazy, more like dangerous spark in his eyes, along with the smirk on his lips everytime he pulled away from Mark's neck. The metal ring going through his lip was warmed up now, but the thick gold rings on his fingers weren't, adding more pleasure to his touch on Mark's thigh. If the blonde wasn't paying attention, he'd almost miss the quick flick of Jaebum's tongue, rapidly licking his lips and disappearing once again. But he did pay attention, saw the small ball of metal rolling along his lower lip as he did it. Another whine was brought right out of his throat, making Jaebum's smirk widen.

Once again, another foolish man tried to tackle his lover, but as always, he didn't even get close before he took a bullet through his brain. With a rattling sound, his body hit the ground, blood seeping from the wound as his dead eyes stared at the night sky, glossy, losing color.

Mark gripped Jaebum's jet-black hair, pulling the man up to his lips, finally pressing his own to Jaebum's. Instantly, the younger's teeth were biting his lower lip, sucking on it lightly or tangling his tongue with Mark's. The blonde's fingers tightened their grip on Jaebum's hair as he licked around his tongue piercing. 

Jaebum's hand moved from Mark's thigh to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. Breaking their kiss for just the slightest moment, he threw the shirt to the floor, letting the cold golden chain that Mark wore fall to his chest, making the blonde's breath hitch. He let his left hand roam over the smooth, strong chest, bringing more moans from Mark, even though they were swallowed by his mouth right away. His right hand remained holding onto his gun tightly, occasionally letting more bullets fly through the air, always hitting perfectly. 

The rest of the gang were somewhere around the area too, the closest one being Jackson who took down most of the enemies as Jaebum kissed his baby senseless.

"Undress for me, honey. I'm gonna deal with them, I'll be right back." last kiss and Jaebum turned his back to him, finally taking out his second gun and shooting the men full speed. Countless bodies hit the ground, blood everywhere. Maybe he should be disturbed, but Mark couldn't really care, not when the sight excited him more with every passing second.

His shoes and socks were thrown away first, jeans and boxers joining them in seconds. It probably should've been embarrassing to stand in the middle of some alley, moon and streetlights illuminating his whole naked body, cold wind whipping his skin harshly, but he couldn't help it. He felt his heartbeat quicken, skin hot even in the cold weather, cock standing up and proud as he watched Jaebum's tall, strong form send their enemies to death. 

Mark fell to his knees, instantly bringing three of his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them loudly, lewdly, covering them in a thick coat of saliva. Lowering his hand between his legs, he slowly, carefully circled the rim of his entrance before slipping a single finger inside of himself. He was still slightly loose, after all, it wasn't a long time since Jaebum was behind him, his own chest pressed to the bed as the younger drove in and out of his body, balls slapping against the flesh of his ass loudly.

He began moving the finger. It wasn't much, but it still felt incredibly good. His thighs shook with pleasure, more moans escaping his lips, eyes shut and small tears of pleasure slowly forming in the corners. It didn't take long for Jaebum to notice what exactly he was doing, but when he did, he didn't turn around to look at Mark. He only listened.

"Yeah, you're such a good boy. Keep going baby, I want you to be nice and prepared for me once I'm done here."

The rough tone of his voice made Mark whimper as he pressed a second finger in, spreading his hole further for use. He rammed his fingers in deeper, more violently, moaning out loud every time he managed to hit that one spot, that spot which made him see more stars than those adorning the night sky above him.

"You sound so good... louder."

It wasn't exactly hard to do that. He worked his fingers faster, enjoying the feeling around them, also the feeling of them against his insides. 

Throwing his head back in pleasure, he could care less about the pain as he hit the wall. Tears of pleasure cascaded down his face, his mouth wide open with loud, whiny moans.

Jaebum smirked, knowing exactly how slutty Mark looked at the moment. After all, he saw it countless times. Even now, he could clearly picture it in front of his eyes. Mark's slender body, naked and glistening with sweat, his neck exposed, head back and eyes closed as saliva pooled in his mouth, sounds of utter pleasure perfectly completing the sounds of a gun shooting. How he couldn't wait to finally finish the rest off so that he could go and fuck his boy.

Allowing himself a quick moment of pleasure, Jaebum turned around, surprised to meet Mark's own eyes, the usual soft brown clouded with lust, making them look even darker, if that was possible. His blonde hair was matter with pleasure, his cheeks wet with salty tears, small trickles of saliva around the corners of his mouth as he finally brought a third finger to his hole, pushing it in quickly. Jaebum grinned. A sight for sore eyes indeed.

Turning back, he didn't wait to make more dead bodies fall to his feet with blood all around them. The sound of Mark's voice straining with pleasure filled his ears, he no longer heard anything else, didn't pay attention to his enemies' desperate screams and pathetic whimpers. 

Mark watched his lover as he moved rapidly, not even giving the men a chance to get to him before they had a bullet in their chest. He was so, so incredibly sexy. His wide shoulders, strong back, firm ass, deliciously thick thighs - that Mark loved to ride, by the way - all of it standing confidently in front of him. Damn, did Mark feel lucky.

Suddenly, three fingers weren't enough. They never were.

It was a big stretch as he added the fourth one, but did it feel good... his other hand was on his thigh, Mark knowing well enough not to touch himself. As he fucked himself on his fingers, his moaning got louder and louder, echoing in the night's silence... wait, silence?

And really. When Mark opened his eyes to check, Jaebum stood above him, already throwing his jacket and shirt to the ground, undoing his pants before pulling out his cock, standing tall and proud, making Mark whimper with want as his eyes fell on it. 

The younger stepped forward, lowering slightly to gently tug on Mark's hand until all four of his fingers slipped out of his ass. Then, he picked him up, pressed him against a wall, both hands under Mark's thighs to support him.

"Come on baby, put it inside of yourself. I know you want to." the dirty whispers in Mark's ears slowly drove him crazy as he spit in his own hand, reaching down between them, quickly lubing Jaebum's cock with his saliva as well as he could  before bringing it to his entrance before slowly making it slip inside. Somehow, it still felt a bit too big inside of him.

Jaebum didn't bother with letting him adjust, he started thrusting right away. It all was a bit too europhic, overwhelming to his senses as the younger hit all his good spots.

Mark's arms were wrapped around Jaebum's neck, his hands digging into his back, leaving red marks behind.

With pleasured screams that he let out into the night, Mark dove right into his lust, giving his whole body to Jaebum, letting the younger take as much as he wanted and more.

Still, there was the one thing bothering him... the slight nagging in the furthest, deepest back of his mind. But he could ignore that for now... right?

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't edited, sorry if you find any mistakes. Also I haven't written proper smut for a long time, I'm sorry if it's shitty (it is, don't lie).  
> This work will have a sequel.


End file.
